


No More Mr. Nice Guy

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [11]
Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Secrets, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als du dich in Tom Hiddleston verliebtest, hattest du noch keinen Schimmer, in was du dich hineingeritten hattest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Mr. Nice Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No More Mr. Nice Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644481) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name

Du trafst ihn auf einer Party. Er steckte in einem gut geschnittenen schwarzen Anzug. Du balanciertest ein silbernes Tablett mit Champagnergläsern und warst in eine Uniform gekleidet. Du sahst ihn auf der anderen Seite des Ballsaals, wie er mit einer Frau in einem tief ausgeschnittenen Kleid redete. Du seufztest und gingst deinen Weg hinüber zu dieser Seite. Du wusstest, dass keiner der Männer hier an dir interessiert wäre. Besonders, da du nur eine angestellte und keines dieser Playboy-Häschen oder irgendein Würdenträger warst.

„Champagner?“ fragtest du ihn und sein Date. Die Frau nahm ein neues Glas und ließ ihr altes auf dem Tablet stehen. Er starrte dich mit seinen blauen Augen an. Er nahm ein Glas, als du aufsahst, um in seine Augen zu sehen.

„Danke,“ sagte er. Seine Stimme war tief, und brachte dein Herz zum flattern, während ein Zittern deine Wirbelsäule hinunter lief. Du nicktest und liefst schnell davon, um die schmutzigen Gläser loszuwerden, und einige frische wieder auf das Tablett zu stellen. Aber als du da warst wurde dir gesagt, dass du nun an der Bar arbeiten würdest, da die Leute stärkere Getränke wollten, als du serviertest.

„Okay, Sir,“ sagtest du deinem Chef. Du stelltest dich an die Bar, und halfst den Barkeepern aus, vor allem brachtest du Getränke zu den Kunden und die Bestellungen zu den Barkeepern. Das war, als er auf dich zukam.

„Also das ist also, wohin Sie geflohen sind,“ sagte er, und näherte sich dem Tresen, „Ich habe nach ihnen gesucht.“

„O-oh, entschuldigen Sie, Sir,“ sagtest du, eine leichte Röte stahl sich auf deine Wangen, „Wir haben viele Gäste, als musste ich woanders einspringen. Gibt es irgendwas, das ich tun kann?“ er lächelte dich an. Es war mehr wie ein kleines Grinsen, aber es tat etwas mit dir.

„Scotch on the rocks,“ sagte er. Du nicktest und gabst es an den Barkeeper weiter. Dann gingst du zurück zu dem Mann, und sammeltest das Geld für das Getränk ein, bevor du ihm sein Glas reichtest. Er schob dir eine Serviette zu, und ging dann zurück zu seiner Gruppe von Leuten. Auf der Serviette stand sein Name und seine Telefonnummer. Du faltetest sie und packtest sie in deine Tasche. Den Rest der Nacht bekamst du ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht.

…

Es war fast eine Woche her, dass du den mysteriösen Mann, den du nur als Tom kanntest, gesehen hattest. Du hattest bereits vergessen, dass seine Nummer in deiner Tasche war, bis du in die Wäscherei gingst. Als du sie sahst, zitterte deine Hand ein wenig. Du warst dir nicht sicher, ob er sich überhaupt an dich erinnern würde. Aber du fandest dich selbst wieder, wie du die Nummer wähltest, und auf die Freizeichen hörtest.

„Hallo?“ meldete er sich. Du schlucktest den Knoten in deiner Kehle herunter.

„H-Hi. Ist da Tom von der Party?“

„Ah, hallo Darling. Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass du anrufst,“ seine Stimme war wie ein Knurren.

„Sorry, ich war beschäftigt,“ sagtest du, und stecktest einen Teil deiner Wäsche in die Waschmaschine.

„Ich verstehe,“ sagte er, „Wärst du vielleicht zu beschäftigt, um eine Tasse Kaffee mit mir zu trinken Y/N?“ fragte er. Du erstarrtest.

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?“ wolltest du wissen.

„Du hast ein Namensschild getragen,“ er kicherte.Du sahst auf das Oberteil hinunter, welches du gerade in die Waschmaschine packen wolltest und lachtest.

„Das ist richtig.“ sagtest du, „Ja, ich hätte gerne eine Tasse Kaffee.“

„Morgen um eins?“ fragte er. Du lächeltest.

„Das wäre nett.“ Ihr beide verabschiedetet euch voneinander und du überlegtest, was du morgen tragen würdest.

…

Eine Tasse Kaffee gebracht für zwei, und dann bis zum Abendessen geleitet. Und Bevor du es wusstest, war ein Jahr vergangen, und du hattest dich in Mr. Tom Hiddleston verliebt. Er erzählte dir, dass er ein Börsenmakler war, der ursprünglich aus Sussex kam, obwohl sein Akzent sagte, er kam von Westminster. Aber er hatte einen unglaublich teuren Auto- und Weingeschmack, und als er dich fragte, ob du mit einsteigen wollen würdest, hattest du Sorge, dass deine ganzen Doctor Who-Gegenstände und deine große Shakespeare- und Sherlock Holmes-Bibliothek mit seiner Eleganz kollidieren könnte. Aber dann überraschte er dich mit deiner eigenen Bibliothek in seinem Haus.

Du warst hineingegangen, und alles war perfekt gewesen. Besonders, als er dich an deinem Geburtstag mit nach draußen nahm, um dir einen schwarzen Jaguar zu zeigen, der dort stand, ud auf dem eine große rote Schleife lag. Du schnapptest nach Luft wegen der Schönheit.

„Jetzt hast du einen, der zu meinem weißen passt,“ sagte er, und küsste deinen Hals.

„Du hast mir ein Auto gekauft?“ fragtest du. Du hattest nur mit einem Kuchen und vielleicht etwas in deinem Schlafzimmer erwartet. Er lächelte.

„Nur das beste für dich,“ sagte er. „Möchtest du damit fahren?“ du lächeltest und nicktest. Ihr beide stiegt in das Auto und fuhrt in die Nacht davon.

…

Über sechs Monate nachdem er dir das Auto gekauft hatte, musste er auf Geschäftsreise gehen, und nahm dich mit sich. Während er arbeitete, genossest du das fantastische Hotel. Tom hatte für dich und ihn eine Suite bekommen, und während er nicht viel Zeit hatte, um es zu genießen, tatest du es umso mehr. Gerade lagst du ausgestreckt auf dem großen Bett und sahst die Morgennachrichten, während du auf den Zimmerservice wartetest. Du starrtest auf den wundervollen Diamant-Ring an deinem Finger, den Tom dir nicht einmal einem Monat vor dieser Reise gegeben hatte.

Du hörtest einen lauten Knall vor der Tür. Da du dachtest, es handele sich um den Zimmerservice begannst du aufzustehen. Das war, als die Tür aufflog, und drei große Männer hinein kamen. Du gingst langsam zurück.

„W-wer sind sie?“ wolltest du wissen. Die Männer zogen Pistolen hervor, und richteten sie auf dich. Du presstest deine Augen zusammen, wartetest darauf, was passieren würde, als du drei Pistolenschüsse hörtest. Du öffnetest ein Auge, um die Männer auf dem Bogen liegen und Tom mit einer Pistole in der Hand im Türrahmen stehen zu sehen.

„Bist du verletzt?“ fragte er? Du schütteltest den Kopf, „Gut. Pack deine Sachen. Schnell.“ Du liefst hinüber zu deinem Gepäck und warfst deine Klamotten in deine Tasche. Sobals du alles hattest griff Tom nach deinem Arm und zog dich schnell aus dem Raum.

„Tom, was passiert hier?“ fragtest du, als ihr zum Fahrstuhl gingt, „Wer waren diese Männer? Warum hast du eine Waffe?“ Er sagte nichts. Er zog dich einfach in den Fahrstuhl und nahm dich ins Parkhaus unter dem Hotel mit, wo sein weißer Jaguar stand. „Tom, du machst mir Angst.“ Er setzte dich in das Auto und fuhr los.

„Ich war nichts bei allem ganz ehrlich mit dir,“ sagte Tom. Du starrtest ihn an.

„Ist dein Name wirklich Tom? Bist du wirklich ein Börsenmakler? Denn wo ich herkommen haben Börsenmakler keine Auftragskiller, die hinter ihnen und ihrer Verlobten herkommen!“

„Mein Name ist wirklich Tom. Und nein, ich bin kein Börsenmakler,“ sagte er, „Aber genau jetzt in diesem Moment möchte ich einfach nur beschützen, was mir am wertvollsten ist.“

„Und das ist was?“ fragtest du.

„Du.“

„Ich?“ fragtest du.

„Y/N, ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Habe ich, seit dem Tag, an dem ich dich auf der Party gesehen habe. Du bist nicht wie die anderen Mädchen. Aber mit meinem Job hatte ich Angst, dass es nicht leicht wäre, dir näher zu kommen. Aber du hast mich gezeichnet. Und jetzt kann ich nicht genug von dir kriegen. Ich muss dich um jeden Preis beschützen.“

„Und was genau ist dein Job?“ fragtest du, während du ihn anstarrtest. Ein dunkles Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich denke ich sollte es dir vermutlich zeigen,“ und damit erhöhte er die Geschwindigkeit des Autos auf Höchstleistung und ihr beide fuhrt so schnell davon, wie ihr konntet.


End file.
